


Teaspoon :: A Film With Friends by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven with Amy/Rory. The Doctor can feel the end is near for his friends so in an effort to cheer himself up, he visits them in their bedroom and shares popcorn and a film with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: A Film With Friends by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

A Film With Friends by cheri

**Summary:** Eleven with Amy/Rory. The Doctor can feel the end is near for his friends so in an effort to cheer himself up, he visits them in their bedroom and shares popcorn and a film with them.  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Eleventh Doctor  
 **Characters:** Amy Pond, Rory Williams, The Doctor (11th)  
 **Genres:** Angst, Fluff, Het, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene, Romance, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2012.10.08  
 **Updated:** 2012.10.08

 

A Film With Friends by cheri

Chapter 1: A Film With Friends

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
After three long years, it finally happened. He finally felt the end was drawing near. He could sense the shift in the timelines that occurred whenever someone would be taken from him. He always dreaded this moment. He knew it would happen sooner or later and he always tried to keep it from happening but it was no use. The universe always found a way to beat him and take away the things he cherished the most. And now the universe was coming for the Ponds.

He had tried everything he could to save them, including forcing them to go back to Leadworth. But he couldn't bear to be without them for long, especially Amy. The woman had imprinted himself onto his hearts and he just couldn't be without her. And now Rory had carved out a place for himself and just when he was getting started, they had to go. It didn't do any good to rant and rave and scream and beg the universe to give him a break. The universe didn't care if his hearts were broken for the millionth time or he was left shattered and despondent. The universe did what it wanted to and all he could do was cope with the aftermath.

He was currently in his console room, thinking these thoughts and listening to the soft wheezing of his beloved ship, the only thing that had stuck by him throughout the centuries. He found it a bit ironic that the one thing that was allowed him couldn't interact with him in any meaningful way, except once and that was ended too.

After a few hours of thinking these morbid thoughts, he realized he couldn't stand it anymore. He rose from his chair and walked off in search of the Ponds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amy and Rory were resting on the bed in their bedroom. Their backs were against the wooden headboard while they watched Star Wars on their TV. After getting back a bedroom, they managed to talk the TARDIS into giving them a nice big bed instead of a cramped bunkbed. Across from their bed was a chest of drawers and on top of it was a plasma TV and a DVD player. They were watching a DVD of A New Hope and making comments about the aliens during the cantina scene while they ate from a large blue bowl filled with popcorn.

"Wonder if any of these aliens really exist," Amy said while they watched the cantina scene. "I know it's a film but maybe George Lucas got lucky and he created a few aliens that really do exist."

"You mean like Darth Vader?" Rory said.

"Yeah. Maybe there really are jedi and sith out there somewhere," Amy said.

"If there are, I wouldn't fancy running into them. Bad enough dealing with daleks and cybermen," Rory said.

They looked over at the door when they heard someone knocking.

"Come in," Amy said, figuring it was the Doctor.

The door opened and Amy and Rory smiled when they saw their friend. But Amy immediately sensed something was wrong. The Doctor was smiling but it was a sad smile and he looked depressed.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?" he said, leaning his head in.

"We're watching Star Wars," Amy said.

"Oh? Which one?" the Doctor said.

"The first one they ever made," Amy said.

"Ooo, I like that one."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and the Doctor just stood there in the doorway while he stared at his friends. Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Amy finally said.

"Can I come in and watch the film with you?" the Doctor said.

"Well, yeah, get your arse in here," Amy said, jiggling the bowl of popcorn.

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he walked inside. He hurried past the TV and grabbed a wooden chair, setting it beside the bed. He took a handful of popcorn when Amy offered him the bowl and munched on the snack while he watched the film with his friends. The popcorn and the camaraderie lifted his spirits, especially since Amy and Rory were giggling now which made him happy.

"Hey!" Amy suddenly said, poking him in the arm. "These Star Wars aliens real or not? We were wondering."

The Doctor gave her a weird look.

"This is a film, Pond," he said, looking at her while pointing to the telly. "Films are not real life."

"I know that, Brainiac, but did George Lucas accidentally create aliens that already exist somewhere."

"Why? You hoping Rory would become a jedi and get to wear the kinky robe to bed?" the Doctor teased.

Amy opened her mouth, then thought about that image and Rory and the Doctor shared a look when she nodded her head rapidly.

"Jedi do not exist," the Doctor said. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Oh, come off it, something like the jedi has to exist somewhere," Amy said. "It's a big universe."

"Yes, it is but there are no trolls in robes running around waving green laser sabers and talking in disjointed English," the Doctor said. "Sorry."

"No Darth Vader?" Amy said to him.

"No. There are no humans clad in armor. If there were, they'd be called Daleks," the Doctor said condescendingly.

Amy and the Doctor stared at one another for a moment before Amy grinned and pressed on his nose with her index finger.

"So there," Amy said smugly as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"So there, what?" the Doctor said while Amy snickered. "Ooo, that really hurt me, Pond. That just broke my entire nose and now I'll be known as Crooked Nose for the rest of this regeneration. Damn you, you woman, for doing that to me."

Amy grinned and pushed against his nose again.

"There, I broke it further," she said, her eyes going back to the film. "Wallow in your agony now, Crooked Nose."

The Doctor grinned. He stood up, reached over and tousled her hair, mussing it up before sitting back down.

"So there!" the Doctor said smugly as he sat back down.

"Sic em, Rory!" Amy yelled aloud.

Rory gave her a weird look while the Doctor grinned.

"Why don't you sic em?" he said to his wife.

"Because you're my…attack…person," Amy said. "Now kill, my husband."

Rory and the Doctor shared a look before Rory took another handful of popcorn from the bowl and turned his attention back to the film.

"Ha, he won't attack me, I'm too menacing," the Doctor said.

Amy hesitated for a moment before leaning up. She grabbed the floppy part of the Doctor's hair and moved it in front of his eyes before settling back against the headboard.

"Rory, sic her!" the Doctor yelled.

Amy giggled at the exasperated look on Rory's face.

"You lot are perfectly capable of siccing each other. So have at it," he said. "I'm watching the film."

Amy grinned and put her hand over his eyes.

"Not now, you're not," she said.

"Doctor, sic her!" Rory yelled.

"Oh look, a bit of lint on the floor," the Doctor said, looking down at the floor to his right.

Amy giggled and poked the back of his neck before taking her hand away from Rory's face and poking Rory in the cheek.

"Doctor, why is my wife being belligerent now?" Rory said as the Doctor leaned back up.

"Because she's a ginger and gingers are belligerent," the Doctor said, folding his hands in his lap. "I had a companion called Donna who was a saucy wench and…"

He shut up when Amy pressed down on the top of his head.

"Hey, he does have an off button," Amy said to her husband.

"Wish you did," Rory said.

"Ooo, even I'm not brave enough to say that," the Doctor said when Amy eyed her husband.

She grinned and began to tickle Rory. The Doctor chuckled when Rory jumped off the bed and ran around it while Amy started to get off. The Doctor jumped up and fell onto her, pinning her down while Rory ran to the side of the room and hurried into the bathroom.

"Hey! He's getting away, you git!" Amy said to the Doctor while Rory slammed the door and locked it.

"Sorry, I must protect my friend from bodily harm," the Doctor said to her.

Rory opened the door enough to stick his head out. He grinned when Amy tried to get out from under the Doctor.

"Help me, he has alien fleas or something," Amy said to her husband.

She squealed when the Doctor tickled her and Rory smiled and rushed to join in. Both men tickled her until she screamed out her submission. The Doctor got up and sat down beside her when Amy sat up on the side of the bed. Rory sat on her other side and they rubbed her back while Amy sucked in air.

"You gits are gonna get it, sooner or later," Amy gasped. "You're gonna be sorry you did that."

The Doctor stood up and to Amy and Rory's surprise; he put his arms around them both and hugged them.

"You are stellar, both of you," he said while he hugged them. "You cheer me up when I'm feeling down and that's why I cherish our friendship."

"Is that why you looked so sad when you opened the door?" Amy said, rubbing his back while he held them. "You looked like you lost your best friend."

"I know," the Doctor said. "Being the last of my kind brings a lot of burdens with it and sometimes I bring myself down."

"That's why you need someone with you," Amy said.

"I know, I know," the Doctor said softly as he hugged them tighter.

He kissed them both on the forehead and Amy could see that sadness in his eyes again. She knew he wasn't being straightforward with them and she wished he would just tell them the truth about what was really bothering him. She decided that perhaps the next best thing was to keep him happy so she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and shook it under his face. His eyes lit up and she smiled when he took another handful.

"Now…sit your arse down and watch the film," Amy said to him.

The Doctor nodded and grinned as he munched on the popcorn. His hearts filled with love for his friends, he started to take a seat but Amy and Rory made room for him on the bed. Amy patted the side of the bed and with much joy, the Doctor sat down, took his boots off, put his feet on the bed and relaxed with his friends while they shared the popcorn and the film.

THE END.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=48299>


End file.
